TajemnicaSieci
TS dla przyjaciół - nastolatka, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Cierpi na zanik pamięci. Często miewa omdlenia. Wygląd Wysoka, szczupła blondynka o długich, jasnych włosach, związanych w grubą kitę i grzywce, opadającej na ok. 20% twarzy. W wyniku zdarzeń z przeszłości ma wypaloną część skóry na twarzy, jej prawe oko jest czerwone i można je swobodnie wkładać i wyciągać z oczodołu, który zakrywa opaską. Lewe oko ma błękitne i głębokie niczym ocean. Cała twarz rzadko okazuje emocje, o wszystko dba jej sopranowy ton głosu. Ubrana jest w białą koszulę z kołnierzem z podwiniętymi rękawami za łokcie, czarną, krótką spódniczkę na szelkach (z jedną kieszenią). Na nogach ma białe kolanówki i brązowe pantofle na stopach. Jest nieludzko chuda i blada, ma długie nogi (Obrazy z kreatora nie są w pełni zgodne: brak wypalonej skóry, co zastąpiono rozcięciem na policzku.) Historia Dobry Dom TS urodziła się (najprawdopodobniej) 15 lat temu. Patrząc na tę skromną osóbkę, można stwierdzić, że miała dobry i kochający dom, w którym panowała miła, rodzinna atmosfera. Nie można tu mówić o potwierdzonych faktach, a tylko domysłach, wynikających z zachowań TS. Dziewczyna nie pamięta nic ze swojego życia, ani rodziny, ani domu. Porwanie Na pewno nie opuściła rodziny sama, najpewniej została porwana lub porzucona. Jednak porwanie można zaliczyć do najlepszej wersji. TS miewa częste koszmary z Magiem Ognia w roli głównej. W każdym jej koszmarze mężczyzna trzyma ją związaną w kącie ciemnego pomieszczenia i rzuca na nią różne czary, usiłując odesłać ją do piekła. Jest on sprawcą oszpecenia twarzy nastolatki. Odmieniec Ale dlaczego Mag to zrobił? Bo TS urodziła się w normalnej rodzinie jako Pół-Śmiertelnik, który utrzymuje barierę między światem żywych a umarłych. Bariera ta musiała przeszkadzać Magowi Ognia w wywołaniu wojny między Śmiertelnikami a Nieśmiertelnymi. Dzięki istnieniu bariery te dwa "gatunki" utrzymywały ze sobą rozejm i żyły w pokoju. Jej złamanie, czyli śmierć TS, spowodowałoby pojawienie się w głowach dwóch stron wrogich stosunków do siebie. Utrata Pamięci, Ukrywanie Się I Ponowna Utrata Pamięci Przebywanie w domu Maga Ognia i dzienne tortury spowodowały, że TS straciła całą pamięć. TS zdołała zapamiętać tylko jeden moment ze swojego życia. Jest on tak dokładny i wyraźny, że nie może być snem. Moment, w którym jako 7-letnia dziewczynka została uratowana przez smoka, który przybył w ostatniej chwili na pomoc i uwolnił ją od Maga Ognia. TS nigdy nie ujrzała go ponownie, ale postanowiła go odnaleźć, by mu podziękować i zrewanżować się. Oszpecona, osłabiona i samotna ukrywała się w lesie, jedząc to, co znalazła. Swoje oko, które straciła pod wpływem złych czarów, schowała do kieszeni spódniczki, ranę dokładnie przemyła i przepasała długim liściem. Nie wiedząc, kim jest, błąkała się po lesie przez dłuższy czas. W tym czasie znalazła duszę, ukrytą w prochach i ożywiła ją. Stworzenie nazwała Tarna. Po kilku miesiącach straciła kontakt z rzeczywistością. Obudziła się, w wieku ok. 15 lat, w rowie, kilkaset metrów od CreepyTown. Nie pamiętała już swojej tułaczki, a przynajmniej większej jej części. Jednak twarz maga i oblicze smoka wyryły się mocno w jej wspomnieniach. Ruszyła w stronę miasta. Życzliwi Mieszkańcy I Nowy Dom Tam, jakaś życzliwa osoba podarowała jej opaskę na oko. TS przyjęła prezent i poprosiła o jedzenie. Pierwszy raz od kilku lat miała coś w ustach. Mimo próśb wielu mieszkańców, ona nie skorzystała z propozycji wprowadzenia się do miasta. Osiedliła się w opuszczonym domu, leżącym 200 metrów od CreepyTown, niedaleko rowu, w którym się obudziła. Codziennie pojawia się w mieście, a czasem wędruje także do dalszych miejscowości. W CreepyTown poszukiwała pracy. Robiła to tu, to tam. Później rozpoczęła pracę na własną rękę, a ze strychu zrobiła pracownię, gdzie najczęściej przesiaduje, gdy jest w domu. Szybko zawarła nowe znajomości oraz poznała wrogo nastawione do niej osoby. Charakter TS jest zazwyczaj miła, stara się być uprzejma. Często fantazjuje. Nie chce być niczyim wrogiem, jednak są osoby, które tego chcą. Kiedy się kłóci, stara się jak najszybciej załagodzić spory. Lubi sobie leżeć na trawie z przymkniętym okiem. Często bawi się też swoim zwierzątkiem - Tarną lub swoim "szczęśliwym okiem". Dla lepszej widoczności układa czasami oko w oczodole. Lubi, gdy ktoś ją pociesza. Sama pociesza innych i oferuje swoją pomoc. Zawsze broni swoich przyjaciół. Często miewa omdlenia. W takich sytuacjach prosi, żeby zanieść ją do "ciepłego, miłego łóżeczka". Czasami nie ma pojęcia, o czym bredzi, kiedy jej słabo i odpływa. Zwykle mówi do najbliżej stojącej osoby: "Kocham cię", "Pocałuj mnie", "Ale masz piękne oczy" lub po prostu milczy i wpatruje się w czyjąś twarz, zauroczona. Zazwyczaj, gdy jest w CreepyTown, można ją znaleźć w bibliotece, gdzie wyszukuje informacji o smokach. W deszczowe i burzliwe dni siedzi przed domem, tam poleruje broń, ćwiczy tajne techniki walki lub opracowuje własne, co nie idzie jej zbyt dobrze. Zwykle pracuje, gdzie się da. Po jakimś czasie próbuje różne różne własne pomysły na zarobki (np. tkaczka). Ma swoje wady i zalety, które będą opisane dokładniej. Bardzo dobrze dogaduje się z Tarną (która na nią wrzeszczy o brak porządku w pracowni). Zwierzątko zawsze się jej słucha i jest dobrym towarzyszem. Nastolatka bywa zazdrosna o talenty innych bądź uczucia, jakimi inni wzajemnie się darzą. Przeklina w chwilach głębokich depresji lub gdy naprawdę mocno się uderzy i czuje ból. Często marudzi lub mruczy pod nosem, gdy coś jej się nie podoba. Woli, gdy jest za zimno, niż gdy jest za gorąco, ale nie lubi śniegu. Wady i zalety Zacznijmy od wad: - łatwo ją zranić, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie - boi się wielu rzeczy: * że straci kontakt z rzeczywistością na tyle lat, ile wystarczy do wojny Śmiertelników i Nieśmiertelnych, w której ona na pewno zginie * że ktoś ją zgwałci * że Mag Ognia ją znajdzie i dokończy swój plan * że straci pamięć całkowicie * że narazi swoją obecnością nowych przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo - łatwo nią zmanipulować - trudno zdobyć jej zaufanie - szybko wyrabia sobie opinię o innych, patrząc tylko na pierwsze cechy - łatwo przychodzi jej kłamstwo A teraz zalety: - jest gotowa poświęcić się dla przyjaciół - wierzy, że w każdym jest zarówno dobro i zło i tylko od ludzi zależy, którą drogę wybiorą - jest pomocna i pociesza - nie myśli wyłącznie o sobie Zdolności - potrafi materializować broń białą: nóż, tasak, siekierę, kosę itp. - w przypadku ich materializacji wystarczy, że pomyśli o danym przedmiocie i zaciśnie dłoń, broń sama sią pojawi - zna sztuki walki: kung-fu i karate, pasjonują ją techniki ninjitsu - jest stażystką tajnych technik wojennych - uczy się zaklęć przydatnych w walce * ognisty promień - polega na wystrzeleniu czerwonej wiązki energii z palca wskazującego i środkowego, promień parzący niczym Słońce * kosmiczny laser - można go użyć dopiero po kilkukrotnym wykręceniu nadgarstka zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, z nadgarstka powinna uwolnić się żółta wiązka energii, która odpycha przeciwnika na kilka metrów * tornado - wymaga kilku szybkich, precyzyjnych ruchów rękami (symetrycznie musi być) * poza tym obmyśla własne techniki * pracuje nad telekinezą, ale na razie jest w stanie podnosić rzeczy ważące do 200 kilogramów - wykorzystuje swój potencjał w zarobkach * tkaczka - jako pierwsza wraz z Tarną wytworzyły pajęczynę, z której można produkować niezniszczalne ubrania i nie tylko ciuchy * rysownik - szkicuje na zamówienie oraz bawi się różnymi technikami rysunku * muzyk - potrafi grać na gitarze, fortepianie, klarnecie, flecie, skrzypcach i waltorni Relacje TS lubi wędrówki piesze, przez co poznała różnych mieszkańców różnych miast. Serek uważany przez nią za najlepszego przyjaciela. Nie przeszkadza jej jego wygląd. Uważa, że należy traktować go jak człowieka. Uważa go za samotnika (podobnie jak siebie), przez co go lubi. Często staje w jego obronie, mimo że raczej jej nie potrzebuje. Wyśmiała jego ogromną formę. Nie lubi jego "babki", a "szczeniąt" nie może znieść. Salai czasami troszku chamska względem TS. Często mówi do niej sarkastycznie, ale nie ma nic złego na myśli. TS przekupuje ją słodyczami, aby nie być jej kozłem ofiarnym. Lubi obdarowywać ją rysunkami, a Tarnę przekonała, by w obecności Salai zmieniała się w miłego gryzonia. Rets nie wiadomo, co dokładnie można powiedzieć o relacjach między Rets a TS. Są raczej pokojowe. Rets uwielbia sobie z niej żartować. Grozi, że kiedyś zje TS. Renzan wyśmiewa przyjaźń TS do Serka. Jest po prostu w miły sposób nieuprzejmy, ale TS to nie przeszkadza. Jak nie ma w pobliżu Serka, lubi pokręcić się przy Renzanie. Przemek "pocieszyciel". TS uważa, że jego związek z Mrs. Strange nie jest na poważnie, ale woli nic nie mówić. Uważa go za mądrego i rozsądnego człowieka. Strange TS trzyma się od niej na dystans. Nie wie, czego może się po niej spodziewać. Nie udało jej się 100% przypaść do gustu Strange, mimo starań. Podobnie, jak w przypadku w/w, uważa ją za mądrą. Lobo TS często korzy się przed nią. Nie chce mieć kłopotów. Przy Lobo włącza się lampka "A teraz jesteśmy mili, uprzejmi, mówimy prawdę, a najlepiej odpowiadamy to, co Lobo chce usłyszeć". Mikhaln uważany przez TS za dobrego kumpla, z którym lubi sobie pogadać. Podziwia jego zdolności magiczne i próbuje znaleźć podobieństwo między nimi a swoimi mocami. TS zawsze mówi do niego szeptem. Przy nim najczęściej stara się kryć wszelkie emocje, z niewiadomych powodów. Ien TS uwielbia odwiedzać jego sklepik i jest zauroczona "przesłodkim" Stasiukiem. Zawsze mówi, że przychodzi w poszukiwaniu "przydatnego złomu", ale to tylko wymówka, by po prostu pogadać z Ienem i pobawić się ze Stasiukiem. Cytaty - "A. To w tobie leżałam przez szmat czasu!" - do rowu - "Kur*a! Powinna się pojawić czerwona wiązka energii i zrobić rozpierduchę!" - podczas treningu - "Chodź ze mną do mojego ciepłego, miłego łóżeczka..." - półprzytomnie do Serka - "Tarna! Pilnuj oka!" - do pupilki - "Kto o tym mówi, to znaczy, że chce to ciągnąć dalej." - do towarzyszy, łagodząc spory - "Jest tyle różnych wersji jego stracenia..." - gdy ktoś pyta o jej oko - "Polityka? Du*a, a nie polityka!" - gdy ciągną się tematy polityczne - "Najbardziej boję się śmierci, jednocześnie czekam na nią jak na zbawienie..." - w rozmowach w cztery oczy - "Będzie mnie tu pojazdami wojennymi i bronią straszył, dziad jeden!" - o właśnie takich typach - "Szybka jak gepard, zwinna jak wąż, silna jak słoń, mądra jak delfin!" - kiedy podnieca się pojedynkiem (najczęściej nie ma okazji wypowiedzieć całego zdania) - "Nie pamiętam niczego i nikogo, poza kimś, komu wiszę przysługę! Ten owoc jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą jadłam od... Nie pamiętam, ile lat musiałam leżeć w tym rowie! Jestem sama i ... Nie wiem, czy mi z tym dobrze! Jedyne, co wiem, to fakt, że jestem Pół-Śmiertelnikiem i tylko dzięki mnie Śmiertelnicy i Nieśmiertelni nie rzucili się jeszcze sobie do gardeł!" - gdy pojawia się w mieście po raz pierwszy Ciekawostki - tylko ona może się dostać do kieszeni swojej spódniczki - szczęśliwe oko, po wsadzeniu go do oczodołu, łączy się na chwilę z naczyniami krwionośnymi, nie odzyskuje jednak błękitnego koloru i pozostaje czerwone - TS ma najlepszy kontakt z Serkiem, przez zdarzenie z przeszłości - jej zwierzątko - Tarna - nie posiada własnej postaci - dopingując, TS rzuca szczęśliwe oko do walczącego sprzymierzeńca - słowo "Sieć" w nazwie pochodzi od pająka - ulubionej postaci Tarny - często straszy wrogów Tarną i okiem - zabić ją może ten, kto zna specjalne zaklęcie i wie, jak wyglądać ma rytuał odesłania, czyli tylko Mag Ognia (i ona sama) - potrafi grać w tenisa - skrycie marzy o założeniu własnej firmy tkackiej - uwielbia czerninę - udaje miłą dla osób, których nie lubi, jednocześnie obgaduje je za ich plecami wraz z Tarną Później wstawię nowe obrazki i zmienię ten gniot z kreatora... Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures